


Shoulders Up, Veetor'Nara

by GayZelos



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayZelos/pseuds/GayZelos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happiness in the quarian people has been generally shown with raised shoulders since they adapted their lives to the Migrant Fleet. Veetor swears he has never done it as much as he has today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoulders Up, Veetor'Nara

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, I use Aidan's (legendary-anarchist on tumblr, salamanderssmile on here!) Quarian headcanon appearance, which I will list below.
> 
> "Very high and sharp cheekbones, I'm talking unnaturally so.  
> Very, very big eyes with slit pupils that almost don't show, as they've evolved to be able to see in nights without a moon/other source of light.  
> Skin markings akin to a cat's, where the fur grows i different colours (the might just be plain too, though).  
> When they have markings, the bio-luminescence usually follow them.  
> They don't have ears, in their place they have auricular entrances under a protective cover on their head.  
> Their nose has 4 slits for nostrils.  
> Their lip lacks a cupid's bow, and the lower lip turns upward in the middle more than a human's (Quarian's generally have thinner lips than them in this regard).  
> There are two slits on the upper lip on either side, running up near where the nose ones start. These open up to better receive smells, usually in a situation where one is aroused, in fight-flight-or-freeze, stuff like that."

They’d both known for weeks. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to help the ache the pair felt in the now. Helmets had been removed for their last moments before Kal’s departure. Many tears had been shed, made and seen by both, accompanied by silent looks and long embraces. Their foreheads touched at some point, the two of them enjoyed the proximity while they could, breaths intermingled.

“You can’t..” Veetor was the first to speak in a long while, he surprised himself with that.

“Earth is so far away Kal, if you-”

“Veetor. We’ll send the Reapers back to where they came from in nothing but scrap metal, and I will be back for you. That’s a promise.”

Veetor nodded and choked back tears.

“I’ll hold you to that. But.. What if you don’t come back?”

Kal’s eyes closed with the exhale of a long breath before they opened, lilac hues locked between the quarians.

“Want you to have everything of mine, worst case scenario. Reach out to Elan. For my sake, don’t beat yourself up if my time comes. Keelah, Veetor, we’re on  _ Rannoch _ . Even if I’m gone, we’ll always be together, isn’t that what you said?”

Veetor had let out a shaky sigh while he reached to hold Kal’s face, perhaps for the last time. He had to remember this. The good times they had, the bad, all of them. His eyes wandered over his lover's face, he needed to make sure every detail remained etched in his brain. 

Their response seemed to be automatic, a quick peck to remember the other by. Hands linked, once more eyes locked. Someone droned over a loudspeaker, Veetor tried as he might, pretended not to hear it. 

A reassuring squeeze from Kal was felt on Veetor’s hands as the marine let go and hesitantly suited up. He didn’t want this. He was sure Kal didn’t either. But wants were set aside for the needs of the people, a lesson that should’ve been ingrained within him that was only now truly settled. 

A few marines passed by with nods to Kal. Veetor knew it was time, he just had to hold him again to make sure Kal knew. 

“Please, Kal.. Come back for me.“ 

Kal remained silent for the few moments he had been able to return the gesture before he took a step back. 

“I love you, Veetor'Nara. You’re strong, kind, and showed me the beauty of our lives woven together. Take care.“ 

The words engulfed him, a sting he couldn’t get rid of as he watched his boyfriend walk away with a uniform purpose, albeit his fists clenched. He eventually turned a corner towards the departures entrance, his trademark red form gone from sight.

Veetor decided then it was time to place his own helmet back on, a watchful gaze out the window to the lone shuttle he was certain Kal boarded. Silent tears fell down his face as the glass was replaced. Perhaps today Elan would be available for a session, it had been some time since he was alone. 

 

 

 

He’s been counting the days since the message came in. It was a success, the Quarians who survived would return to Rannoch soon. Veetor’s omni-tool pinged with another message, as did the ones of others around him. The ship is in orbit, shuttles will touch down soon. He lowered his arm to his chest, his hand clamped around his other arm. There were a lot of people here, it was easier to ignore them and focus on something. In this case, the view-port outside.

The passage of time will never change how spectacular Rannoch looked to him. The quarians have built much since the re-taking, especially with the help from the geth, the settlement was starting to look like something close to a large town, other settlements had even been formed!

Veetor’s chest ached as the first shuttle caught his eye, and for those few moments he forgot to breathe. He watched vigilantly as the small group stepped out, none bore the striking red of Kal’s suit. Quarians around him erupted with cries and laughter as the group made it in, Veetor tried to ignore it.

The shuttle took to the skies as the last marine left it, and minutes later it had returned. Yet again, no mixture of red and olive hues, more shouts of happiness.

He shook his head as the shuttle rose again. Surely this would take some time, maybe Kal’s just waiting for the majority to leave before he did. 

The thought faded with each landing of the shuttle, each group that departed from it, every gleeful cheer, each time it returned to the ship, until finally it stayed in place.

Veetor cocked his head and looked around the terminal. What few people who were left also shared glances. One by one it seemed to set in. Those who were helmetless had distorted their features, the ones with visors had their heads down. 

He turned back to the window with a slight tremor. The shuttle had indeed done its job, the only ship to be bringing back surviving quarians was in orbit with likely a skeleton crew.

He wrung his hands as he turned and started to walk, trying in vain to mask his pained expression. Not after all this. All of this waiting, wanting, weeping. Sure, he’s learned - still learning - to manage himself, but having another around makes the process easier for him.

The helmet was back on by the time Veetor left the terminal. He was fine being seen, but not being  _ seen _ . Emotions were high within him, Elan had said it would be okay to react in this way, for the good of himself. The tremor of his body persisted as he quickly made his way home. 

He tried to keep his sniffling quiet, but a few quarians perked their heads up as he passed. None approached him, however.

Home was always a welcome sight, especially in situations such as these. Even with the development, he was still mostly isolated, something short of a miracle. 

He unlocked the door and entered, said door automatically locking behind him. Only then did Veetor allow himself to finally let out a cry. It started as a whimper, but within moments he had sunk to the nearby sofa, letting out wails.  _ This was not just. _

He knows he should accept this, but the sadness did not lessen. His father’s voice droned in the back of his mind, “Let your mother have her moment, grandmother is with the ancestors now”. The thought would’ve made him feel better, but this circumstance was different. Between the sobs and wreaks of his body, he fought to calm himself.

What felt like an eon had passed when Veetor was reduced to sitting in silence, eyes reddened and hurt from his tears. The lone quarian turned over onto his back, blinking a few time before releasing the seals on his visor. Once the helmet was off his head, slow breaths were taken.

The familiarity of the ceiling made him raise his shoulders just the tiniest bit. Things will work out in the end, he’s made it this far. Thoughts like this often made the problem seem so distant, like a foggy memory. He was kept in a hold on this track in his mind, and didn’t even notice as he drifted into a slumber.

Veetor awoke startled when the home’s VI informed him the front door has been unlocked. Cautiously, he rose from his position the sofa and peered over it towards the door. The light was indeed green, but few people knew the code.

His breath slowed to a crawl as the door opened, a frame with a suit of red and olive filled the doorway. This couldn’t be happening. Veetor closed his eyes with the thought when he opened them he’d be gone. Yet again, he was greeted by the vision of Kal, who had moved to remove his visor and helmet.

“I was hoping for a warmer welcome Veetor, but if you want to just sit there that’s fine too.”

“Kal!” 

Veetor couldn’t hide, didn’t want to hide, his glee as the two rushed to each other. Kal clumsily placed his items on a table before they embraced, both felt at home with their heads rested on the others’ shoulder and arms wrapped around each other.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, taking in the others’ scent and remembering how things were. How they can be again.

“Keelah Veetor, I’ve missed you so much, missed this. What a year it’s been.. You hold up without me just fine?”

“Yes! Elan was a great help, when isn’t she though, and things went relatively okay now that I look back at it.” He was thankful their helmets were off, and nuzzled against Kal’s head. 

“Keelah, to hear your voice after so long… What happened, why you didn’t arrive with the rest?”

Kal stiffened a little, then took a step back with Veetor’s hands in his. 

“I uh, got on the wrong shuttle on Earth. Took me to a ship that went to Omega. To make a long story short, this man had a commanding tone in his voice and I thought he was a marine, so I followed him. Did wonder why there were so few quarians and a number of non-quarians, figured because we were passing through the Terminus Systems anyway we were taking on some stragglers so they could save fuel.”

“Kal'Reegar, you are.. A certain kind of special.“ He looked to Kal’s chest briefly, eyes lingered over new pieces of plate metal.    
  


“Keelah, I thought I lost you, you know? I’ve spent the past little while… Crying on the sofa. I took a nap to give myself some time, and woke up when the system notified me of the door.” Veetor squeezed their linked hands.    
  


“I’m happy you’re here. The nights where the bad dreams came… They weren’t true.”

“I’ll admit there are times where I could better process things, but I swear, he had a voice of command.” He quietly chuckled.    
  


“At least I’m your certain kind of special.” Kal shook his head while he returned the squeeze.    
  


\“Sorry to make you worry, that’s never my intention. I can make it up to you though, sunset’s approaching soon if you’re up to it.”

Veetor considered the options in his head. It did sound appealing, and would give them time to talk. With a swift nod he let go of one of Kal’s hands and made way to the door, the Marine following along without another word, his shoulders raised.

 

 

 

They walked their favourite trail, chattering about everything and anything as they took in the sights, together again. After a steep rise they came upon the cliff’s edge, the pair sitting almost in unison towards the sun.

Veetor was the first to speak.    
  
“Some nights I would find my way here hoping, praying even, that you’re alive still. I’m thankful that you are.”

Kal moved to lay across Veetor’s lap, and made himself comfortable with a hand over his chest.    
  
“I did the same, hoped you were okay and that life wasn’t being too rough on you. Glad you’re here, and going strong.”

Veetor placed his left hand over Kal’s right with a small smile.    
  
“We were never apart, truly. We’ve somehow decided to spend our lives together, that’ll never stop.”

Kal closed his eyes, then turned his head toward the setting sun before he re-opened them with a long breath.    
  
“If you’re trying to fluster me, congratulations Veetor.”

Veetor tilted his head.    
  
“Fluster? No, I, uh, just saying what I feel.”

Kal nodded with another deep breath.    
  
“I feel the same. I can let down my guard without worrying.”

“You mean trust? I trust you too, always have.” Veetor wished he could join Kal laying, but the shuffling would likely ruin the mood, also his suit’s fabric. So he’d have to settle with the man he loves across his legs.

“Yeah.. Trust.” Kal turned his head back to Veetor, their eyes roamed, memories re-synced faces, marks both somehow forgot the other had, before becoming locked upon each other.    
  
“It’s so good to hear your voice again, the vids, the recordings, don’t do it justice. There were times where morale was so bad, everything seemed bleak, that you helped me get though. I’m glad we can share this moment.”

Veetor was about to speak when he nudged his head to the horizon, the sun had begun to dip beneath the ocean.    
  
“It’s starting.”

Kal’s head moved to its side again, eyes taking a moment to adjust.    
  
“Keelah.. It’s been too long.”

Veetor didn’t need to use words to reply, just a soft squeeze of Kal’s hands was enough for the both of them.

The sun had journeyed along its course, becoming about half of its original span, and Veetor started to giggle. Small, singular laughs at first, before Kal looked to him, they became a full-blown chain of laughs.

“What’s so funny, Veetor?” The way Kal looked at him was just short of endearing.

He shook his head.    
  
“The way we are, everything like this with the sunset and everything.” Veetor motioned around with his hand.    
  
“It’s like one of those cheesy romantic vids I watched and my mind made the connection and it’s just so..” He grinned and raised his shoulders to Kal, a blush noticed on his face.    
  
"I never began to think I could have something like this." 

Kal chuckled and brought a hand to Veetor’s face, and leaned up a little to compensate.    
  
"I never even thought of it like that now that you mention it. It is kind of a cliché I suppose.” He returned the grin with another laugh.    
  
“We’re here now Veetor, we have this, each other. I don’t know what else I could say to affirm this.”

Veetor moved down to wrap his arms around Kal, and through a combined effort Kal was now sitting on his lap.    
  
"An ‘I love you’ would be nice.”

Kal continued to smile as he placed his forehead against Veetor’s.    
  
“I love you, Veetor'Nara.”

The grip around the marine tightened.    
  
“And I you, Kal'Reegar.”

Laughter erupted again, from both involved. The setting sun bathed the quarians in shades of gold as they stood with a set of hands meshed together. So they walked back down the embankment, idly swinging their arms, the pair obviously enjoyed the others company.

Veetor let out a deep breath, things are going to be alright, no matter what happens.


End file.
